Link vs Marth
Description ONE MINUTE MELEE WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS MELEE Battle Grass Field - Day Time In this grassy and windy field, Link rode on Epona, riding through the field. After going some distance, they stop. Link jumped off Epona, and walked foward some. Marth walked through the field, approching Link, with his hand on his blade. "You must be Link.." said Marth, "I am Marth, the Hero King..I challenge you!" Marth pulled out his sword, and got in a fighting stance. Link did the same. MAKE THE CUT OR BE CUT FIGHT! (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2UomkzyiEk%7C Master Core - Super Smash Bros. Wii U) 60 SECONDS The two jumped at each other, clashing swords. Link jumped back, as Marth thrusted his sword forward, right past Link's head. Link slashed at Marth, but the Hero King jumped back. Link points the Master Sword at Marth, as Marth wielded his blade, the two facing off. 50 SECONDS Link and Marth traded blows with their blades, clashing for short times, not letting getting hit be an option. Link rolled back, and pulled out his bow and arrow, shooting at Marth. Marth jumps out of the way of two, and then flips, slashing the last one in half. Marth landed, and then jumped back at Link. Link ducked, pulling out a bomb. 40 SECONDS Link threw the bomb at Marth, but the Hero King jumped out of the way, and kicked Link in the stomach. Link took a slash at Marth, slashing him in the face, leaving a mark. Marth then slashed at Link, but Link blocks, leaving them in a clash. Both pushed, Marth taking a slight upper hand in the clash. 30 SECONDS Link began winning the clash, and knocks Marth's sword out of his hand, elsewhere onto the field. Marth ran at it, but the wielder of the Triforce of Courage used his Hookshot to grab Marth by the leg. Upon being dragged away, Marth grabbed his sword, stabbing it into the ground, to avoid Link's attack. 20 SECONDS Link throws a Boomerang, as the small tornado pushes Marth back. Marth's sword came out of the ground, as Marth went flying at Link, but the Hero King slashes the Hookshot apart, and lands on the ground. Marth and Link jumped at each other, rapidly slashing. 10 SECONDS The two clash in an intense duel, but upon 6 seconds, both jump back. 5 SECONDS Link's Triforce of Courage glowed.. 4 SECONDS Marth's sword glew, preparing a critical hit. 3 SECONDS Link and Marth then jumped at each other, both at a high speed. 2 SECONDS Both pulled their blades back, and then brought them up upon reaching. 1 SECOND They slashed through each other, both falling afterwards. DOUBLE K.O. Link and Marth both dropped their swords, upon landing on the ground. They then both fell over, defeated. Ladies and gentlemen, we have.. A DRAW. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music